


if i say the right things can i kiss you goodnight

by dystopianDebaucher



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Established Relationship, M/M, Modern Royalty, Pining, consort!jonghyun, crown prince!minhyun, nothing really explicit but a lot of mentions of sex and raunchy happenings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-01-05 18:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12195573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dystopianDebaucher/pseuds/dystopianDebaucher
Summary: Kpop idol Minhyun switches places with Crown Prince Minhyun and all hell breaks loose.





	1. and when i think of you

**Author's Note:**

> I really tried to look up how the korean royalty works and this is what i got....honestly i don't know if i fully understand it so please do tell me if i'm wrong i'll edit it!! besides that this crown prince au is based off of another story here in ao3 however this story switches POVs and is set in the middle of w1 promotions (so double trouble)
> 
> title based off of this song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2PHplJcS3jU) (i hope y'all like my songs???)

Waking up disoriented and groggy is one thing, waking up in a completely different room with your best friend naked beside you is an entirely different matter altogether.

\--

He wouldn't necessarily say last night was a blur, especially given how he was completely sober, but just the sheer amount of stress and exhaustion built up caused him to black out in the middle of a small reunion with his NU'EST members. Minhyun was already in a state of panic since he remembered blacking out in front of everyone, worried that he caused so much unnecessary stress for his members (all of them, Wanna One included) and his companies but all those thoughts faded as he jolted out of bed, face flushed as he realised Jonghyun, stark naked, was sleeping soundly beside him--and in a room he didn't recognise in the slightest, too.

Him jolting out of bed caused Jonghyun to wake up, rubbing his eyes as he sat up, muttering incoherently. It didn't take long for him to notice all the marks on Jonghyun's body, his rather pure and untainted self scandalised as he watched the other get up.

"Is there something wrong, Prince?" Jonghyun asks, noticing him pacing around beside the bed.

 _Prince?_ He thought, brows furrowed as he looked at Jonghyun. Now, they've all seen each other naked before, but his body screamed _i just had some raunchy sexy times_ and Minhyun couldn't look him in the eyes. Getting Jonghyun in clothes was now put at a higher priority than understanding whatever situation he was in. "Can you put on some clothes first?" He mutters, face red as he broke eye contact the moment he looked at Jonghyun.

Jonghyun, having completely thought the prince was appalled by the state of his body (though he was very much the cause of it), turned bright red and made a beeline for the bathroom, taking the sheets with him.

\--

Twenty minutes later and Jonghyun emerged from the bathroom, freshly showered and dressed in long traditional robes one would usually see in dramas. As soon as he saw Minhyun seated in one of the chairs facing the window, looking rather contemplative and confused, he rushed over and kneeled in front of him, face flushed. "Please excuse my appearance this morning, Crown Prince. I have returned fully dressed and clean. I hope I am to your liking once more."

Jonghyun was far too riddled with anxiety, being one of the crown prince's consorts (and supposedly the favourite), he couldn't bear to lose the prince's favour. Looking up, however, it seemed like the prince was far more flustered than he, gesturing for him to get up whilst muttering incoherently.

\--

_Just what in the world happened last night?!_

Yes, he knows that he's been harbouring feelings for Jonghyun for so long that maybe he made a mistake last night--it was the only plausible scenario in his head given that he probably had lost his inhibitions and Jonghyun was thoroughly plastered along with Ren. He was mentally preparing for the worst--their friendship to fall apart, Jonghyun to hate him, NU'EST breaking apart because of him--but this was entirely out of his thought of scenarios.

Flustered, he made Jonghyun stand, unsure as to how he should react to the situation. _Prince? Liking? What?_

"Jonghyun-ah," he starts, seeing the visible shock written across Jonghyun's face. "What're you going on about? I'm the one who should be sorry." A part of him regrets he can't remember anything from last night, but the bigger part of him is concerned about how flustered and anxious Jonghyun is being around him, noting how he was shaking his head and asking him to call him 'consort' and that he was completely in the wrong for apparently putting on a distasteful appearance in front of him (it wasn't distasteful in the slightest, it was more like he was simply too in shock to process how the red marks on his neck that trailed down to his chest were such a beautiful shade of red that it complimented his skin tone and tha--no, not the time for this).

"Why do you keep calling me Prince?"

Jonghyun's eyes widen for a moment before his brows furrow as confusion was evident on the other's features. There was no trace of jest in his tone of voice either. "Because you are the Crown Prince and I am but one of your many bride-to-be choices."

\--

The person he was expecting to find beside him wasn't the floor, he huffed, groaning as he got up, rubbing his forehead. "Jonghyun!" He screamed, moving to get back on the bed--or rather, sofa? What in the world? "Jonghyun!" He screams again, now in a more irritated tone as he expected his consort to serve him as soon as he woke up, not let him fall face first on the floor. And where was he, anyway? His imperial quarters was no where near as distastefully decorated like this. Where was his bed? His guards? Maids?

"Jong--"

"Hyung can you stop screaming? You woke everyone up." A voice whined, its owner moving over to push him down and sprawl atop him.

"Jonghyun hyung already left. He just dropped you off this morning." Another explained to him, moving towards what seemed to be the kitchen area to get some water.

 _What was happening?_ First his ~~favourite~~ consort seemingly abandons him in an unknown house and now someone has the gall to push him down? He moved to push the other off of him, grumbling with furrowed brows.

"Explain yourselves. How dare you all touch me without permission? And you say Jonghyun left me here? When he knows full well that he will lose my favour?" He scoffs, rolling his eyes. "I'm surprised he could still walk after what i put him through last night."

Apparently, everyone--all....ten of them, he counted, only heard the latter portion as their faces started to flush.

"Poor Jonghyun hyung...."

"He has schedules today too..."

"Hyung you're too rough on him!!"

His irritation levels were off the charts as he stood up, glaring at all of them. "You think you have the right to not only speak to me but also do so in such a tone?" He huffs. "I will have all of your heads."

And consequently, everyone's heads turned to the side. "What're you talking about?" One of them hummed, brows furrowed.

"Yeah, why're you talking like that? It doesn't suit you." Another commented, clicking his tongue as he shook his head.

"You all are talking to the Crown Prince." Minhyun huffed, leering at everyone. "Do you all want to be imprisoned?"

\--

It took him twenty minutes before realising that this was not his world, eyes wide as he watched the others prepare their things to leave, ignoring scoldings left and right telling him to prepare as well. This couldn't be possible, could it? That he were suddenly transported to another world? There was no scientific explanation, there couldn't be one! Did he simply dream the past twenty-two years of his life? Impossible.

"Jonghyun," he mutters, suddenly sitting up and grabbing hold of someone's--Seongwoo's, he notes, as they've taken the time to re-introduce themselves to the prince (they weren't all on board with the idea still, though if this were to satisfy his current outburst, they did what they had to)--shoulders, shaking them. "I need to speak to Jonghyun."

"Calm down," the other replied, shaking him off and moving to push him towards what seemed to be his bedroom-- _it's tacky and I hate it_ , he thinks--to prepare. "Go wash up and get dressed. I already told him to meet us later tonight. We'll talk then, yeah?"

"Fine."

\--

It's past midnight by the time they get home and Jonghyun is waiting outside the dorm room door for them, on his phone and unsure of what to make of the entire situation. The only thing he got was _Minhyun needs help. We need help. Help._ and their schedule for the day telling him to meet them after. It was worrying and he wasn't sure what to say nor do when he saw them suddenly push him in the dorm room, rushing to get in.

"Jonghyun hyung we need you to listen very carefully." Daehwi explains, hugging him as though protecting him, rushing to the sofa and seating him down. "Minhyun hyung is.....we don't know what happened but he's acting weird."

"It's more than weird," Guanlin adds, practically falling atop him, causing Jonghyun to lay down on the sofa, snuggling up against him. "It was ten times as tiring today because of everything." He grumbles, sighing afterwards.

"Just what is going on...." Jonghyun trails off, moving Guanlin so the boy is sitting on his lap, sitting up himself as he looked towards the older members. "Explain?"

"Minhyun....keeps on talking about another world of sorts," Seongwoo explains, shaking his head.

"Apparently he was the crown prince there and this isn't his world. Quite the smart one if he figured it out that quickly, but his attitude has got to go by next week else we have to change our schedule," Jaehwan adds, sighing.

"How do we even explain this to our manager?" Daehwi asks, shaking his head. "Oh, Minhyun hyung switched places with an alternate version of himself and now his attitude is all messed up and we need a break?"

Jonghyun, brows furrowed, taps Guanlin's cheeks (a signal for him to sit up) before standing, looking around the room. "Where is Minhyun anyway? Maybe he can explain in a better way?" He hums, looking for him before being practically attacked as soon as he spots the other, his face being cupped and his lips being kissed and his tongue-- _tongue_?! He moved to shove Minhyun off of him, wiping his mouth rid of the other's saliva, panting slightly, face flushed. "What in the world?!"


	2. think of us smiling (it has to be you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Suffice to say it was quite an eventful evening."
> 
> "After that, he didn't quite walk right for three days."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i lied about the one POV/Universe per chapter  
> also i only wiki-ed the titles so pls bear w me i did not think this through
> 
> title taken from daybreak cause it's been a year since and i'm emo
> 
> i still don't know how many chapters this'll be but i'm aiming it to be less than 8  
> also posted on AFF! check out the cool as heck banner there

People oftentimes find comfort in the routinary nature of their lives--in Minhyun's case, the back to back schedules and trainings were symbols of not only his hard work but of the fact that he is now in the midst of solidifying his dream of becoming a singer.

This routine, the one he worked so tiredlessly to build, collapsed in a matter of seconds as he listened to Jonghyun explain his position. This wasn't his life-- _it couldn't be_.

His mouth was agape before he even realised, still unsure as to how he'd process the entire situation. "This can't be," is what first comes out of his mouth.

"What do you mean, Prince?" Jonghyun asks, brows furrowed.

"I'm not your prince."

\--

"What do you mean you're a prince?!"

Jonghyun, currently being cradled by Guanlin as he fell back from shoving the other, huffed in confusion. The others looked far too used to the nonsense he was spouting which only made his worries double. He looked to Seongwoo, then to Jinyoung, then to Daehwi and Guanlin but all of them simply sighed and shrugged. "Please elaborate on this, I beg of you," he groans, all the fatigue that he thought he slept away coming back in full force.

It was half an hour later until Jonghyun registered what the other had just explained, brows furrowed as he looked at the others, shock plastered on his features. He sank in his seat--his seat being Guanlin--and sighed for the nth time that night, how much happiness he lost because of it, he didn't know (and he didn't want to find out). How this happened, how _this_ was even possible, he didn't know. A part of him was ready to call the news team and have them conduct tests on parallel universes, but the bigger part of him knew he had to fix things ASAP for the good of the group (and himself-- _this is more than I signed up for_ , he thought).

He heaved another sigh as he moved to stand up, stretching a bit before nearing the so-called prince. "Okay so what should we do? You tell me you don't know how you got here nor do you know how to get back. If that's the case and we don't know how long you'll be staying here, you _have_ to learn how to live like _our_ Minhyun." (' _Our_ ' Minhyun, he hums, noting how that sounded so natural but at the same time jarring.)

" _Me_? Live like _who_?" Minhyun replies, offended as he looked at the other. He was pretty much the carbon copy of his consort, except his attitude, it seems. "You're telling me to live like...." he starts, gesturing to the room, the people in the room, and the situation in general, " _this_?" A scoff. "In the first place, who are you, even? Aren't you just an outsider?"

"If anyone's an outsider, it's you," Jonghyun deadpans, nearing his limit as the fact that someone so strikingly similar to his-- _their_ \--Minhyun was speaking to him in such a manner. There was no softness in his tone, no happiness surrounding his being, no light shining through.

"Listen, I don't know who you think you are, but I can easily incapacitate you if you get on my nerves. I suggest we simply lay low about the entire matter and find ways to bring me back."

Another sigh. "I know you want to go home, but you're not the only one having problems here. Stop being selfish and look at what's happening around you! "Laying low" is not an option since they-- _you_ , technically speaking, have to work."

"I can't believe I kissed that mouth of yours," he grumbles, unable to say anything else. He knew he couldn't be as selfish as he usually is--he isn't in his world, he isn't the Crown Prince.

"The _gall_ of this boy--" Jonghyun grumbles back, falling down on the sofa (and effectively, on Seongwoo this time around), sighing. "Save me."

"Save us, actually." Seongwoo adds, wrapping his arms around Jonghyun, earning himself a raised brow from Minhyun.

\--

"Lord help us all," Jonghyun sighs, shaking his head as his knees gave in, making him sit on the floor in stress. "So...you are from....another world?" He couldn't quite wrap his head around the entire situation, brows furrowed as he shook his head. "This cannot be....Jeoha...please tell me it is not so..."

Minhyun shook his head in reply, arms outstretched instinctively as he saw Jonghyun fall to his knees. "I'm sorry...." he trails off; it was all he could offer, really.

His belief in the entire situation solidified as he looked at Minhyun in the eyes, seeing worry, fear, uncertainty, and so much more. He was apologetic, as if it was his fault, and he wasn't quite sure how he'd face such a Crown Prince. His Crown Prince was cold and calculating and liked things his way at all times--though he had his good points, the general public saw him as a rather _different_ kind of ruler--greatly contrasting the current King who was rather soft-hearted and meek. This attitude of his, he knew, developed after _that_ incident and he couldn't blame him. Jonghyun just wished the bright eyed, cheery smiled little boy he used to play with would come back.

It took him a while to properly strike up a conversation with him once more, asking questions about his other world, that world's version of himself, and his childhood. It was Minhyun's turn to ask this time around, asking him how he and the prince met and how he became the consort.

"We met when we were little. Around the age of ten. When he took a liking to me, my mother used that chance to introduce me to the harem. I was the youngest then, and the only boy. Now, I'm the oldest, and one of the three boys there," he hums, adjusting his seat, telling the prince--no, _Minhyun_ , that he was fine on the floor. He was quickly joined after, seeing eye to eye (quite literally) with the person who reminded him of simpler days. "It was quite awkward, as I was deemed the favourite and when the Prince had turned of age, he was asked to pick a partner for bed," he chuckles, remembering how awkward everything was prior to the night. A small blush crept on his features as he locked eyes with Minhyun, who seemed far too pure for the topic. "Suffice to say it was quite the eventful evening."

\--

"After that he didn't quite walk right for three days," he snorts, waving his hand dismissively.

"We don't need to know about your sexcapades!" Someone yelled, groaning after.

"There are kids present!" Another added, rolling his eyes as he ushered the younger members (or so he was told, he didn't quite understand the entire 'idol team' thing yet) to their respective rooms.

Jonghyun was readying to go home, face red as he wasn't quite ready for such an elaborate story regarding the other's night life--and it concerned him (or well, a version of him) too. Seongwoo (also known as one of the people Minhyun vaguely remembers from the palace, which is why he memorised his name so quickly), taking note of this, sighed and moved to wrap his arms around the other, resting his chin in the crook of the other's neck. He gave him another pointed look, all but shooting daggers through him.

In his memories, he remembers him as the guard who was far too soft on Jonghyun. If the boy wasn't with him, he was with that particular guard. All the smiles they shared, the smiles he thought was his and his alone were shared with another.

It wasn't _his_ Jonghyun, he thought. His Jonghyun was far more soft, brighter, gentler. Though he wasn't quite sure if it was due to his fear of losing his favour, his presence gave him peace, and sometimes that was all he needed-- _he_ was all he needed. There was a part of him that didn't quite register why he was being so possessive over the boy, despite knowing full well he wasn't _his_ , especially this version of him. But his power over him, his position, at least gave him a means to be able to stay by his side. Now, he has nothing. No title, power, know-how. Nothing.

"So," he starts, standing and moving towards the other--who was now leaning back and resting on the guard-turned-idol(?)--tapping on the kitchen table where he was fixing his things (the things he brought from shooting--he _was_ asked to go straight to the dorms). "What do I have to do to live like..." he starts, gesturing to himself and his surroundings, " _this_ again?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope that wasn't super confusing! the POVs went u1 min -> u2 jong -> u1 jong -> u2 min if u didn't get that i'M SORRY
> 
> also next chapter will be a mirror ish to this one since i skipped out on some internal monologues and conversations sO THERE'S THAT But this basically set the "scene" as to where they were--specifically the royals--with their feelings since they have an established relationship already.
> 
> ANYWAY I HOPE THIS IS OKAY thank you for all the kudos and comments!!  
> holler at me in the comments or on [twitter](https://twitter.com/softhyunss) to remind me i need to write the continuation of this!


	3. just another night with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the sun dimmed and jonghyun didn't know what to do anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: blood, attempted suicide, attempted murder, abuse/violence, bullying
> 
> NOW IF Y'ALL THOUGHT THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE SWITCHING WAS CRAZY, WAIT TILL YOU READ THIS!
> 
> this is a flashback? chapter for the royal universe to elaborate on the 'incident' i mentioned prior cause i didn't want an entire section in italics. next chapter will be an elaboration of canon universe 2hyun r/s so that all references to 'incidents' will be cleared up before the next chapter. you can consider this a .5 chapter if you want! this honestly could've been an entire standalone fic bUT WELL LET'S ADD MORE DRAMA AND COMPLICATIONS TO THE LIST, HUH.
> 
> sorry its in lapslock im lazy help me

they met when they were in the prime of their lives, the flourish of their youth.

jonghyun was able to give the small crown prince an escape from palace etiquette, rules, tradition. he wasn't the crown prince in his presence--he was just minhyun.

 _but adults always get in the way_ , the young prince thought, _adults always ruin everything._

\--

they were 16 and jonghyun was introduced to his harem, being the first boy to enter during the current family's reign. times have changed and they were forced to adapt--though this situation was rather more of a stunt than anything else. minhyun knew, but he set that aside and took him in, all smiles as he got to spend more time with the person whose warmth reminded him of the sun, whose warmth, he felt like, kept him alive.

he was 18 when he was asked to choose a so-called _favourite_ ; asked to pick one of the five consorts to spend the night with. unsurprisingly, he went with jonghyun. or rather, it was to the surprise of the entire palace that he did so. their night was eventful--soft kisses and even softer touches were shared and it was then that he realised bodies can melt into each other and people can share one breath. by the time morning came, jonghyun had lost his voice and he was covered in marks that meant the boy was his, humming contentedly at the result of his work.

when he woke up, exhaustion was the only emotion jonghyun could feel--or rather, he couldn't properly feel his body as he felt as though ever since last night, it wasn't _his_. joy was silently mixed in as he saw minhyun, newly bathed, basking in the morning light. he didn't look _real_ , he mused, but the markings on his body reminded him he was. the other, unsurprisingly, felt his stare as he looked back, the smile of his face contesting the sun that was enveloping him in its light. "need help getting in the bath?" he asked, moving to transfer from the seat by the window to the edge of the bed, reaching to run his fingers through jonghyun's hair. "i'm fine," he replied, voice hoarse as he moved to get up, a small groan escaping his lips. "seems like you're far from," minhyun jests, a small smirk playing on his features as he watched the other struggle. "help me?" he huffs indignantly, lips pursed as he reached up for the other to carry him to the bathroom.

in this room, they weren't prince and consort--they were just minhyun and jonghyun, and it meant the world to them. this was all the both of them ever wanted, really; this was all they ever needed--their own space and each other.

but reality proved them otherwise as the next few weeks, minhyun was met with scoldings from all over the palace. "why did you choose that boy?" was all they were asking, brows furrowed and tones high. "i like him the most," he replies, only to be treated with disgust and contempt. they made it seem like it was a mistake that he chose jonghyun--that it was a mistake to say he liked him the most. but it was all true, and he kept repeating it to himself like a prayer. _this is what's real_ , he repeats, curling up in his bedroom after a long day's worth of sermons.

jonghyun, on the other hand, was met with spite and jealousy by the other consorts. he was currently the only man, and out of all the girls present, he was the one that was chosen. he was the one chosen and he felt special for it--now it feels like nothing but a joke. "leave them be," one girl comments--kyulkyung, he remembers--"they can't be officially wed anyway. it's a futile effort." a snort, followed by a chorus of laughter. "it's annoying how he thinks he's the favourite when the crown prince must be just experimenting." another adds, scoffing. "i mean, he has all of us _and_ whoever his future wife will be. it's puberty, i tell you."

it's all true, he can't deny it. even if they're together now, they can't be forever. minhyun has a duty to the country, to the people--jonghyun is but one of the millions and he can't deter his duties for one person. it's unheard of and quite frankly, a terrible, _terrible_ decision to make. he'll have a family in the future--a beautiful wife and kids. jonghyun can't give him that.

\--

minhyun's favour towards jonghyun had become a hot topic in the palace for months, the entire palace making sure the two don't meet as the crown prince's duties were then doubled--even tripled--just to prevent him from having free time. on the other hand, jonghyun was shunned by all the people in the palace; all except minhyun's sister, jinah, but she was just as busy as minhyun and they could rarely meet. it was hard on him--he was rarely given food and even when he was it was either too little to fill his stomach or on the verge of spoiling (maybe it was already spoilt, but he wasn't in the position to be picky). he was shoved aside, tripped, pushed, and shouted at wherever he went.

all he wanted now was to feel safe in minhyun's arms, but he knew that wasn't his place, so he, too, avoided seeing the prince and endured the months of bullying from the palace.

"move out of the way," a disembodied voice shouted, shoving him aside, his head banging against the edge of the pillar before he fell to the rock-covered ground. it was a good thing the rocks were smoothened out, else he wouldn't have gotten away with just bruises this time around. the bruises were piling up, and the constant bullying left no time for him to heal. his current appearance, he thought, was unsightly and this gave him all the more reason to not see minhyun.

more months go by and jonghyun had been vomiting more, hacking up blood at times whenever there was nothing else in his stomach to throw up. even then, the abuse didn't stop. maybe, he thought, if he got sick enough he could be forced to leave the harem under those conditions. he wasn't fit to be there anyway. the current consorts had nothing to say against him that wasn't simply discriminatory and could only make sure to make his life a living hell as he stayed in the palace. it was working, he hums, wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his robe. he wanted to leave--but he couldn't bear to leave minhyun's side, even after all of this.

it wasn't until minhyun had finished his tasks early--he was getting better and faster at everything he was doing, all to be able to see jonghyun--and went to the consort's rooms to see jonghyun that he became aware of the situation, though misinterpreted. he thought jonghyun had simply fallen ill, the bruises hidden underneath layers and layers of robes and decorative embellishments. "why didn't anyone tell me?!" he shouts, moving to take jonghyun, who was pale and sweaty, away.

it took three days for jonghyun to fully recover, making sure minhyun didn't see any bruises when he was being nursed. the entire three days, he felt like he was alive again--that he had found his reason to live again. but what followed after only solidified his decision to leave.

\--

the entire three days, minhyun only focused on jonghyun, completing all his tasks from his room where jonghyun rested, refusing to leave his side. this, however, caused stress to the other consorts as it was evident just how favourable jonghyun's situation was and just how much minhyun had liked him over all of them. one of the girls' parents, however, had entered her into the harem to seduce the prince and make sure she'd bring fortune to the family. news of the crown prince's current favourite had reached her family's ears and it caused her to become erratic in her actions as she constantly tried to seduce the crown prince, all but pushing him down as she tried to get close.

this, however, was only met with contempt as minhyun's thoughts were only on jonghyun. "what are you trying to do here?" he knew of her family situation, and of how greedy they were. "what do you mean, Jeoha?" she--nayoung--replied, eyes wide and innocent. "if you're here to gain my favour, give up." he comments, eyes cold as he watched her slowly back away. "especially in this manner. have more respect for yourself." he meant well, at least internally, but the way he said it felt like he just made her entire world crumble and all she could do was nod her head, get up, and leave.

it wasn't until he was helping the newly recovered jonghyun back to his own quarters when they found out that last night, the girl had attempted to end her life. bandages around her wrists and a chorus of weeping made jonghyun's heart drop. _it was his fault, wasn't it_?

minhyun had gone to talk to the doctor and the girl's parents, leaving the room to do so. jonghyun was alone with all of the other girls, nayoung having just woken up in tears as soon as she realised what she had done. he couldn't say to for her, couldn't do anything for her. his presence was a disease, he thought, moving to stand and leave the room. he was stopped, however, when one of the girls shouted at him. "it's all your fault!" she screamed, moving to hold onto the still weeping nayoung.

"you probably seduced the prince and fed him lies with that mouth of yours," another girl insinuates, throwing her handkerchief to him. "i did no su--" he tried to defend himself, but he couldn't say anything against the room filled with tears and hate.

"you demon!" another adds, throwing her own handkerchief at him. "look at what you've done!"

it was better that he leave, he thought, head hung low as he took in their screams and insults. it was true--all of it was true. he did this, his actions led to this. he couldn't say anything against it.

he moved to turn his back and leave the room when he heard even more screams--this time hysterical instead of angry--as he turned his back to see what was going on, only to be met with a small fruit knife cutting the side of his neck. he fell back in shock, bringing the screen door down with him as his hands moved to press down at his own neck, his entire body frozen as his eyes lost focus, slowly slipping into darkness.

\--

minhyun could hear the screams from down the hall where he talked to the doctor and the girl's parents, the four of them immediately running towards the noise, blood running cold as he sees the scene unfold in front of him: the girls holding down nayoung, whose hands were bloody, holding onto a fruit knife, prying her away from jonghyun, whose body was on the floor, his blood coating the wooden floors.

the doctor reacted immediately, asking the guards nearby to detain the girl as he took care of jonghyun. minhyun, however, was unmoving. his knees gave in a few moments past and he was on the floor, his entire body cold and his heart erratic in its thumps. the thumping of his heart made him aware that he was still alive, that his heart was still in his chest, but soon enough his body went numb as he was dragged away by the guards for safety (the girl was still hysterical), the thumping in his chest gone as his face pales with the realisation that he could actually _lose_ jonghyun.

\--

it was a good thing there was a doctor on the scene, given that if he arrived a few moments later, it would've been riskier and maybe even fatal for the boy. the entire time jonghyun spent unconscious and recovering, minhyun had locked himself in his room, making sure he was to nurse jonghyun once more, alone and secluded from the rest of the palace. the girl was asked to leave the harem--with the provision that the family be checked up on regularly to see how she was doing--and the other girls were given a warning as the entire series of events had made him aware of the bullying and abuse that was happening to jonghyun. the staff cohorts were fired and the families of the girls were warned as well, jonghyun's family receiving a hefty sum as an apology.

it took a day and a half before jonghyun regained consciousness, minhyun crying as soon as he saw jonghyun sitting up in the bed when he came back from getting a change of clothes for the boy, dropping them and immediately flying to his side. "i'm so sorry. i'm so so sorry. i'm sorr--" "it's fine." jonghyun replies, smiling (but it doesn't reach his eyes, minhyun notes, and his shine has dulled). "but minhyun-ah," he says, reaching to hold the other's hand, entwining their fingers together, "now you know....i have to leave."

\--

"please," was all minhyun could muster as he holds jonghyun close, the boy now in casual clothes as he packed his things. "don't do this to me."

jonghyun moves to look back at him after zipping up his bag, the dulled smile that didn't reach his eyes plastered on once more as he replied, "i can't stay here anymore."

"why? is it because of the girls? i can have them all leave! is it the workload? i can tell them to go easier on you. please just--"

"you can't do that," jonghyun cuts him off, shaking his head. "not for me."

"why can't i?"

"because..." he trails off, a sigh escaping his lips. "it just can't be me, minhyun."

"but it _has_ to be you. it's always ever only been you!" he reasons out, moving to wrap his arms around the other, nuzzling his face in the crook of jonghyun's neck. "please. i'll be better. i'll do better, i'll work harder. please."

"you can't just ask me to stay after all of that, minhyun." he sighs once more, moving to push him away.

"i'll take care of it all. please." he repeats, hovering around jonghyun as he resumes packing his other things. "i know!" he hums, smiling though the light in his eyes have long gone. "i'll go with you, hm? how does that sound? we can move out, rent a small place in the city. it'll be perfect." a cold chuckle.

"you know we can't, minhyun." jonghyun stifles a sob, forcing back his tears as he refuses to look at the other. why had he become so desperate for him to stay? this wasn't easy for him, he was sure minhyun knew that, but all of this just made it harder for him to leave and he knew he had to, knew he had to go as far away from him as possible. it was for the best, he thought. "the crown prince can't just abandon all of his duties for a consort--a male one, at that--who cannot bear the title of 'crown princess' and produce an heir."

"i'll be the first." he replies, reaching to grab jonghyun's wrist to stop him from packing. "i'll be the first to do so, just you watch."

\--

jonghyun had to grab minhyun's wrist and drag him back into his room to prevent him from taking any brash actions, making him sit on the edge of his bed as he stood over him, looking down at the crestfallen crown prince. his shoulders, who were wide and accommodating, prideful and strong, slumped low and his head, whose features rivalled gods, hung low. the light in his eyes were no more, sunken into the darkness as he glances up at him once.

minhyun moves to wrap his arms around jonghyun, resting his forehead on the other's stomach as he pulled him close. "why are you so adamant in leaving?"

"because i know i have to, minhyun."

"no you don't. all you have to do is to stay by my side." he replies, shaking his head ever so slightly, voice weak. "all i was doing, all that i had hoped to become, everything was to make sure we'd be happy, jonghyun-ah. please, don't leave."

tears were streaming down his face by then, jonghyun moving to tilt minhyun's head up, arching down to kiss him. "i love you so much." he confesses, tears in his eyes as he kisses him once more. "but i can't give you anything in return. all your hard work, all of your happiness--i can't be the answer to them." he tells him, making minhyun shake his head violently.

"that's not true, jonghyun-ah," he says, moving to wipe away his tears, his entire being willing himself to hold back the tears. "you gave me the reason to be who i am today; the reason to work harder, a reason to study better, a reason to become a better person. it was all you," he tells him, cupping his face and peppering it in kisses. "but," he starts, planting one last kiss on the other's lips. "if it's to make you stay, i'll change. i'll become the person you envision me to be--the prince whose aim is to become the epitome of a stern and loving ruler and father." he tells him, holding him close.

\--

it was after their little talk that minhyun had stopped paying much attention to him, making sure his attention was divided among all of his consorts. he brought in three more consorts, two of which were boys. the time spent with all of them was calculated, down to when he would bring each of them to the bedroom (jonghyun included). he became colder after that, most of his time spent in the library, in meetings, in various institutions that a crown prince should visit.

years pass and jonghyun notes that their world collapsed then, he mused, reaching to touch the scar on his neck (the scar he often hides with make-up, it was unsightly and only proved as a testament that his entire being was in the wrong for loving someone like _him_ ), a small scoff escaping his lips because really, what did he expect would happen?

\--

now he was faced with a new predicament altogether: a supposed crown prince look-a-like that had no recollection of anything, no knowledge of anything of the world. a sigh escapes his lips, head shaking as he presents the prince--no, the singer, he corrects--with his meal under the pretence that the prince was in a bit of a mood and preferred to eat in his room alone.

"now, what shall we do with you?" he chuckled, the shine in the other's eyes all to reminiscent of their times when the world was in the palm of their hands and that it was theirs for the taking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7-rf1RroIlE)!! (i feel like i should make a playlist sometime soon)
> 
> i'm sorry for making pristin members mean--
> 
> send me all your reactions via comments or [twitter](https://twitter.com/softhyunss)!! thank you all so much for the kudos! i'll probably end up writing another fic after this chapter and i just wrote another one lmao i hate me whY AM I LIKE THIS


	4. is this love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note that i nvr proofread b4 i post lmao im sorry but also given that this was slightly inspired by goong, of course i'm gonna end up using their ost as bgm  
> eric nam and cheeze just covered it and it sounds SO GOOD go listen to it [ here ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EXhrRFo5p1Y)

Mixing into their little band wasn't the hardest thing Minhyun has had to do, admittedly, but forcibly closing his heart towards someone that rivals the sun, he considers the absolute  _worst_.

\--

Training to become an idol is hard, and it's even harder when you don't have your family with you. Being all alone in Seoul is lonely, there's no helping that--this is all for his dream, and he'll make it work, one way or another--but some nights are just colder than most.

"Lonely?" He hears a voice call out as he finds himself curled up in the corner of the living room facing the window, seemingly staring into oblivion.

"Just cold," he replies, looking up and finding Jonghyun, smiling brightly with a blanket draped over his shoulders. Jonghyun then moves to join him in his corner, removing the blanket before sitting down beside him, shoulders bumping against each other as he leant against Minhyun before placing the blanket over the both of them.

"Is this okay?" He asks, a huge grin plastered on his face as he at the other, nuzzling close.

Minhyun's heart does backflips, cartwheels, and an entire acrobatic program, when he sees and feels Jonghyun being so close. The boy nuzzling against him has become a constant to his every day, and he doesn't know how he could've survived this kind of lifestyle without him. The camaraderie was something he needed, he thought; friends at this point in his life was something that had no equivalent value.

"Thanks," he replies, moving to rest their heads together, falling asleep as their tired bones and weary souls had found peace in their small corner.

\--

He thought debuting would end all the suffering--or rather, he thought debuting would alleviate his pain and pave the way for his dream to come true. He thought that with this debut, their team would prosper just like all the people on tv he's watched growing up. Reality, however, isn't that welcoming.

There was no peace to be found: not on stage, not in the company, not in the comforts of his own bed, nowhere. The hands that he's held onto for so long had started to tremble and the five of them could see that the fires in their eyes have dulled. It felt hopeless, as though everything they've done the past five years was for naught. It seemed like the hardship only actually started after they've set foot on the stage that they longed for, that they viewed with sparkles in their eyes since they started paving their way to their dream with their sweat and tears. The stage he had once admired, that he once longed for, now scared him.

"Cold?" A voice asks, a small smile creeping onto his features as he could recognise that voice anywhere, his all-too-tired self resting against the windowsill, the habit of staring at abyss in the eyes staying throughout the years since he's left Busan.

"Have you come bearing a soft, newly washed, blanket?" He hums in reply, an arm wrapping around the other's waist (out of habit, he mused) as soon as he's nestled himself beside him, throwing the blanket over the both of them.

"It smells like flowers," the boy replies, a small sigh escaping his lips as he joins Minhyun in his quest to stare the abyss down.

It's the little moments like this that keep the spark in his eyes alive, that keeps his lead-ridden bones afloat. This assurance that Jonghyun is with him (and will hopefully forever will) had left such a deep impression on his heart that he's willed himself to hold onto all of words, gestures, and memories the boy throws at him. His heart manages cartwheels still, despite the added weight its put on over the years, but only for him.  _Only for him,_  he thinks, as he looks at the stars then at Jonghyun and realise that the peace he's so desperately looked for over the past few years can be found in the company of a man named Kim Jonghyun.

\--

The decision to join Produce 101 was a company directive. It was their last chance to make their name known, to make sure all of the hard work they've put forth the last five years weren't just a company test-run. Their story was being revealed to the world; all of their blood, sweat, and tears that bound them to the ground riddled with anxiety now became their catapult to success. Their hard work wasn't wasted after all.

It was a joyous occasion, he knew that. The program was over; they didn't need to prove themselves to the company anymore and the arduous weeks of having to relive the training hell they've supposedly escape from had ended. The popularity they've gotten from the program had cemented their efforts and allowed the group to prosper, allowed the company to revive them and give them a second chance. But still, he couldn't help the tears from falling. The anxiety was back at full force and for a year and a half, the source of his peace, his constant supporter, wouldn't be there.

"At least one of us made it," Jonghyun hums, giving him an assuring pat on the back, telling him it's okay and that he's proud.

 _"That one should've been you"_ , he doesn't say, looking up at him through the tears in his eyes, finding comfort in the other's arms one last time.

\--

He was being dramatic of course, it wasn't like it was the end of the world--the end of  _them_. Everything had been going swimmingly: NU'EST had just recently released a digital single under the moniker NU'EST W (they made him into a concept, what a life he lives) and they've been getting more and more attention as a group. It's wonderful and his heart is full--though he still thinks the bubbling anxiety in the pit of his stomach has yet to be quelled.

His heart can only do backflips, cartwheels, and acrobatics whenever he's near Jonghyun and it's taken him more than five years to realise why, but now that his heart has settled and their future as a group has brightened, he thought that at the very least now he could find peace without the other. Oh how wrong was he.

There wasn't someone to warm up his side and join him in his quests into oblivion, there wasn't anyone who shared his life and understood it the way Jonghyun did. It was odd--the only moments he finds solace is when he receives texts at night asking how his day was. Every day since then, his day had been beautiful. There is no doubt in his mind that the camaraderie he's built with all of the people he's met on the program can be equated to anything of equal value--all of the relationships he's built since then have been some of the best relationships he's ever gotten into and there's nothing that could replace any of them. That being said, there's nothing that could replace Kim Jonghyun.

[ 12.02 am | J-ah ] And then what happened? Stop being so slow in typing!!

[ 12.03 am | Minhyunnie ] Stop typing so much I keep accidentally deleting my message!  
[ 12.03 am | Minhyunnie ] Anyway it was a mess, Jaehwan broke the vacuum cleaner and now we have to ask for new pillows.

[ 12.05 am | J-ah ] That's the third one....  
[ 12.05 am | J-ah ] Ya, what've all you guys been up to to have broken 3 vacuum cleaners....

[ 12.09 am | Minhyunnie ] Nothing!! I don't know, he has the touch of death

[ 12.12 am | J-ah ] Hehe how cute. But please don't break anything anymore. Keep that boy away from valuables!!

[ 12.13 am | Minhyunnie ] I'll try but I make no promises  
[ 12.13 am | Minhyunnie ] Save me

[ 12.17 am | J-ah ] Hard pass  
[ 12.17 am | J-ah ] Anyway, I have to sleep, early schedule tomorrow  
[ 12.17 am | J-ah ] Can you believe I'm going to bed without even trying to level up my character???  
[ 12.18 am | J-ah ] Good night, Minhyun-ah

[ 12.19 am | Minhyunnie ] Who are you and what have you done to Kim JR?????  
[ 12.20 am | Minhyunnie ] Haha but alright, good night  
[ 12.20 am | Minhyunnie ] Miss you

[ 12.20 am | J-ah ] Miss you too

\--

The drafted message on his phone is still there as looks through the device he found in his pocket, praying to every god above that it's his and not the prince's. He's too absorbed in looking through message after message that he doesn't notice the presence behind him, taking a peek at his phone.

_[ DRAFTED | 2.23 am | J-ah ] You know, I've been thinking, but sometimes I miss how I stare nothingness in the eyes and I don't feel your warmth beside me to bring me back. I'm terrified, Jonghyun-ah. I miss you by my side._

_[ DRAFTED | 4.05 am | J-ah ] I just had a nightmare. I thought I lost you. I went frantic and looked everywhere only to realise you really weren't here beside me. I'm scared, Jonghyun-ah. I miss the warmth you give me._

_[ DRAFTED | 11.11 pm | J-ah ] It's been more than 2000 days and I still don't understand what this feeling in my chest is. Drop by soon. Let's talk about everything and anything again. I miss you._

_[ DRAFTED | 3.12 am | J-ah ] I miss you. I think I know what I'm feeling now. Let's meet up some time, I'll tell you all about it. I just hope you won't hate me after._

"This feeling of yours..." A voice starts, startling him from his seat and effectively making him drop his phone on his foot, letting out a low groan as he bends down to knead at his foot, his free hand reaching for his phone. The voice, calm in tone when it spoke, was now frantic as its owner moves to kneel before him, swatting his hand away to massage his foot for him. "I--I'm so sorry I didn't mean to startle you!!"

"It's fine--" He starts, reaching to grab the other's wrist, a gesture for him to stop. "What were you saying?"

"Ah," Jonghyun starts, shaking his head as he continued to kneel before him, though this time his posture was more relaxed. "I wanted to ask. That feeling of yours, were you ever able to tell him about it?"

His eyes widen and his cheeks flush as he violently shakes his head, pocketing his phone and moving to cover his face with his hands.  _I can't believe he saw_ , he thinks, though he knows it wasn't  _his_  Jonghyun, it didn't make much of a difference when his embarrassment gets the best of him.

"You should," he hears him reply, peeking through his fingers as he looks at him. "The two of you--you're both warm. I can feel it just from those messages alone. It's nice. I hope it all goes well," he hums, nodding. "Don't let that warmth go, alright?" He adds, reaching to touch his neck, a sigh escaping his lips.

"We'll find a way to get you back. I'm sure they're frantic over there trying to do so, too. My Prince can be a little too much to handle at times." He smiles, longing enveloping his every word.

"We'll bring your Prince back too." Minhyun replies, hand reaching to overlap with the other's that rested on his neck before pulling back and leaning back in his chair. "The both of us," he starts, resuming his position, eyes trained on the window, "we won't let ourselves stay cold, alright?"

A small hum was Jonghyun's only reply, a smile creeping onto his features as he felt his cheeks flush, moving to look out the window with him, the hope of mending things he had thought completely disappeared after that  _incident_  slowly making its way back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now did i just end up making a plot hole w the phone?? ? ? ? i dk . ... tbh idk what i'm doing with this now but honestly i have so many ideas for this but it's not all planned out (i even have the ending in my head already but what comes before that is just a series of ups and downs that i can't properly put in order) so like :' )
> 
> i hope you like this though! a little peek in the life of idol!minhyun (since last chapter was mostly about consort!jonghyun). i'll probably make some more of these as i write, but next chapter will be about shenanigans happening in the two worlds as usual :' )
> 
> thank you guys so much for all the comments, hits, and kudos!! hmu on twitter @[softhyunss](https://twitter.com/softhyunss) to remind me i still have to write :' ) luv y'all!


	5. funny thing about you is you read me pretty well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two of them fell asleep soon after, the both of them looking for another while cradling each other in their arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so it's been So Long but guess who's back and done with the fucking semester!!!!
> 
> i'm so over it i'm dead on the floor but hey!! at least now we gotz the ball rollingz i guess. also 38 degrees in celsius is 100 degrees in fahrenheit if anyone's wondering.
> 
> completely un-beta-ed and it's almost 1 am but this is fine. there are probably 2 more chapters to go and hopefully it builds more on character development ? ? iDK I'M SO SORRY I FEEL LIKE I'VE MADE THIS SO BORING But huhu i hope y'alls like it!!

A groan echoed throughout the dorm as the eleven members arrived home, Minhyun making a beeline for the sofa while cradling his head. He's been nursing this headache for the past two days and it's evolved into a full blown migraine if he was to go by what Seongwoo had been telling him. It's been three months since the switch happened and adjusting to this lifestyle hasn't been very easy for the crown prince. One would think he'd be able to handle it just as easily as he would official court affairs, but the constant need for interaction with other people had him drained.

"I can't take this anymore!" Jaehwan screamed, occupying the chair beside the sofa, cradling himself while simultaneously stress-screaming into a pillow. "As if work isn't tiring enough, we have Mr. Royal-Pain-In-The-Ass here making everything a million times harder." Jaehwan sighs for the nth time that day, shaking his head. A soft "oooh, burn" could be heard as he did so, Guanlin nodding slightly with his lips pursed as he got a glass of water from the kitchen.

"Shut up and stop screaming. Now  _you're_ the one making everything worse." Minhyun scoffed, rolling his eyes before moving to lie down, placing his arm over his eyes to shield him from the lights.

"Why'd his attitude have to go a complete 360, anyway???" Jaehwan complained some more, his pitch getting higher by the second.

"That means nothing changed you illiterate fuck." Seongwoo tells him, shaking his head.

Jaehwan couldn't be bothered to reply, opting to instead stress-scream his way to the bedroom, not bothering to wash up before going to bed. It's been like this for three months and the rest of the team still doesn't know how to handle Minhyun. It's  _awful_ but they have to keep up appearances. Well, at least  _this_ Minhyun knew how to act.

\---

Whenever something happened, Jonghyun was still the first one they ended up calling. A safety measure, if anything else. Today's emergency: Minhyun falling ill.

"So, a fever?" Jonghyun sighs as he arrives at the dorm, placing his things on the living room table. He knew he'd be there for a while and it's a good thing he had three days off. "How high?"

"38 degrees." Daniel replied, moving to hug Jonghyun to both welcome him and chide him into this false sense of security as he knew that fever-stricken Minhyun was two million times harder to deal with. The previously whiny, needy, and demanding Minhyun couldn't hold a candle to  _this one_. "He's fine now. We quarantined him upstairs and made a makeshift tent-slash-attic room for him so he's fine. Better, I guess? I mean he's doing better, since the last time I checked up on him. Which was around an hour or two ago? Either way he's doing better, the fever's gone down but it's still high."

 _He's babbling_ , Jonghyun notes, sighing as he knows that that means he's lying. "Show me up?"

\---

He's been running up and down the damn stairs all night, catering to all of Minhyun's little whims. He complained about the water thrice now and Jonghyun ended up bringing up a small kettle and a portable burner to make sure the water's not too hot or too cold for the boy before he offers it to him the fourth time. The only good thing to get from this little battle with the flu would be that Minhyun's able to get more rest than he's had the past three months (though he isn't sure about his sleep schedule from whatever universe he's from), the boy drifting in and out of sleep. It's due to this that he was able to catch up with the rest of the boys, Jonghyun feeling slightly smothered as the other ten practically took turns holding him while they talked. He felt like a talking stick and as much as he loved everyone present, it did become tiring as he was passed around from person to person.

He was in Guanlin's arms when Minhyun called for him, a small sigh escaping his lips as he excuses himself and goes up, entering the makeshift tent-fort and seeing the boy bleary-eyed with his hair sticking out in random directions.

"Jonghyun-ah," he cooed, his hand waving for him to come closer, a small smile creeping onto his features. He does as he's told--or rather, gestured?--coming close and finding himself being enveloped in a hug, the other snuggling against his forehead, a small and seemingly contented hum escaping his lips. "Where'd you go?"

"I was with the others," he replies, shrugging it off.  _His_ Minhyun was clingy and needy when sick as well, though whenever anyone else got sick he was the first one out of the dorm. "Feeling better?"

"Now I am." The arms around him only held him closer as he spoke, the other's hand reaching up to play with his hair, eyes trained on his. Exhaustion was plastered all over his features, and yet he still managed to look ethereal. Whoever said god was fair obviously didn't take into account the being that is Hwang Minhyun. "Don't leave me." There was a slight sternness to his voice, though most of it echoed a tone of vulnerability. "I got so scared," he adds, shifting to place a small kiss on Jonghyun's forehead. "I thought you left me."

"I'm right here." This reassures him, wrapping his arms around the other, his hand drawing circles on his back. It was a small habit he formed. His Minhyun did this too, and he needed something to do while he waited for the other to fall asleep. Lo and behold, drawing circles on someone else's back helped drastically in lulling them to sleep. "I'm not leaving."

"Good. You promised." Minhyun hummed as he pressed another kiss on him, this time on the tip of his nose. "Do you still like me?" He asks, moving back, eyes wide and expectant. Vulnerability and fear was so present the air had tensed as he waited for Jonghyun's reply. "Did I live up to your expectations?"

He wasn't quite sure what was happening and in what context the other boy was speaking from, especially since he knows these words weren't for him. Well, not exactly. He didn't want to reply, didn't want to overstep. Despite him being 80% sure this entire conversation was prompted by the cold medicine, the 20% couldn't help but think that if he didn't reply, the once prideful and cold crown prince he's come to know over the past three months would break and crumble. The words  _I like you_ were at the tip of his tongue but he found it so hard to push them out of his mouth. "You went over and beyond them," he says instead. Those words weren't meant for him, not for  _this_ Minhyun; he knew that for a fact. And besides, he didn't need these words from him either.

The two of them fell asleep soon after, the relief Minhyun felt after those words being his cue to find sleep. The two of them fell asleep soon after, the both of them looking for another while cradling each other in their arms.

\---

If only Minhyun could forget his words from last night, the morning after would've been heaven-sent. His head wasn't throbbing and he wasn't sweating bullets while simultaneously feeling like he was in the North Pole. A part of him couldn't help but pull the other closer, the boy in his arms exuding the same warmth as the boy in his dreams. Said boy shuffled awake in his arms soon after, looking up at him through hooded eyes and hair that resembled a bird's nest. "Good morning," he greets, giving him a smile so blinding he had to shake his head and close his eyes for a second to recover.

"Good morning to you too, Jonghyun-ah."

"How're you feeling?"

"Better."

They stayed in silence for a while, holding each other close, both refusing to be the first to let go. In the end, it was Jonghyun that moved away first, sitting up and stretching, joints cracking as he did so. He was itching to ask about last night, itching to ask about his insecurities and whatever demons kept him awake at night. But it wasn't his place to do so; it wasn't  _him_ that he needed to ask anyway, he reasons out. Instead, he says this: "Minhyun-ah," he hums, leaning back and lying down beside him, arms crossed across his chest, brows furrowed as he faced the other. "I don't exactly know what's going on, and I don't want to pry, but whatever it is, you go over and beyond anyone's expectation of you. Just the past three months, no one thought you could follow through with anything. You learned the choreography so quickly and memorised your lines so fast everyone was in shock. You try your hardest at everything and I think that's amazing."

"Jonghyun I don't need this pep talk I--"

He was cut off by Jonghyun shush-ing him, shaking his head. "Listen to me first," he huffs, shifting to lie on his side, uncrossing his arms and opting to reach over and pat the other's hair down, the ends of his lips tugging up into a small smile as he did so, the other's hair looking like ruffled chicken feathers. "You're amazing but you know, I'm not the one you want to hear this from. Whatever it is, when we find a way to bring you back to whatever world you come from, I hope you hear these words from the person you need to hear it from."

Minhyun bit down on his lower lip, shifting his eye contact and opting to look anywhere else besides Jonghyun. It felt weird, having a conversation--if that's what one could call it, as it felt extremely one-sided after he was shushed a few moments back--and not looking at the other while doing so. He was so adamant on keeping eye contact with the people he talks to while growing up, believing for it to be a sign of respect and the means to build a connection with whomever he was talking to, but there were tears that were threatening to be spilled and he refused to let them. Instead, he lowered his head a bit, though Jonghyun's fingers carding through his hair did calm him down.

"Seems like the both of us need a lot of talking to do when the two of you switch back, huh?" Jonghyun let out an awkward chuckle as he moved his hand back, a small sigh escaping his lips soon after. "But you know," he starts once more, lips pursed. "I'm sure my words will echo back when you return. You're far too amazing of a person to be this insecure about yourself. Or rather, you're far too amazing of a person to think that you're unable to meet  _anyone_ 's expectations. You're doing well, both here and there, I guess."

"Well then," Minhyun huffs, clearing his throat as he wills the tears back before looking back up at Jonghyun, taking a deep breath before continuing. "I hope that the other version of me lets himself go and asks you while high on cold medicine about his demons too, I guess. I mean, if that keeps the ball rolling, or whatever."

"I hope that when you get back you're able to get high on cold medicine, too. So you could muster enough courage to roll the ball in the first place, or whatever."

The two of them smiled at each other before bursting into laughter, the two waking everyone else up with their wheezing and high pitched guffawing. It was nice. This was nice. Though they didn't hear the words they needed from the people they needed to hear them from, at least now they know they're able to get some of these words out. Now if only Jonghyun could also solve how Minhyun would act around the others without shooting daggers at their general direction whenever they reach a certain decibel while speaking, the rest of the year would go smoothly.

Or rather, if they all found out how they could bring back his-- _their_ \--Minhyun, that'd be better, he mused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for all the kudos and comments, it rly keeps me goin ngl ;u; if y'all haven't noticed i'm in love with the idea of everyone being in love with jonghyun so i'm sry 4 that a lil i guess
> 
> feel free to reach me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/softhyunss) if y'alls need anything!! wondering if i should make a cc for prompts or comments but like . . .. . would anyone even .. . 
> 
> title is taken from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p4vdPQ_rBME)


	6. i want to slow dance with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prince's personality change was hard to explain and even harder to accept. Minhyun had to readjust his personality and smile and even his signature head tilt angle to fit the Crown Prince's image better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please note that i know nothing about the korean royal political system and that i had no time to research properly and that a reasonable excuse for this (besides my lack of time and gusto for researching) would be that this is technically an au and a world i made up so......haha i'm sorry,,,,,
> 
> title from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k4Am5o4tAhA). relatively heavy end note ahead, just a heads up if you're sensitive you can skip it, but anyway just know that i am thankful for each and every one of you for existing and being here, reading this and being in this community with us.
> 
> i hope this chapter is a mood lifter, if anything. one more to go!! hope this meets everyone's expectations? haha.

He's settled into working and acting as a Crown Prince quite well, if Jonghyun's constant reassurance was anything to go by. Then again, he could be biased, he  _does_ resemble the person he loves; to a T, actually.

Minhyun's been running around tending to his princely duties the past month and a half, the stress from working in a completely different field weighing down on him. He's talked to the other consorts (hasn't taken anyone to bed, of course. He couldn't do that, that wasn't him and it wasn't his place) and he's brightened up everyone's mood with his apparent change of pace. His other self seemed to be far too aloof to care about others, if palace gossip were anything to go by. A part of him worried about his members and his friends and everyone he had to work with over the past three months if that were the case, he didn't want to drag any one of them down. But he couldn't exactly dwell on that bundle of stress as he had a bigger and tougher bundle to drag along with him.

The only reason for his  _genuine_ smile to pop up is Jonghyun. As always, in any world, it's always been him. Yes, he's been happy meeting new people and discovering new things, but it was different with him.

Hearing about him and the Crown Prince made him all the more adamant in building up a backbone to confess to Jonghyun once he's back (if ever he  _can_ go back, but consort Jonghyun said they'd find a way and he's never lied to him--or at least  _his_ Jonghyun hasn't, but he's certain he's the same in this aspect, if anything). Their story made it feel like he couldn't-- _shouldn't_ \--let this and any opportunity pass by him; Jonghyun's too important to him. And though he felt this, he also felt pity for  _this_ Jonghyun, as he felt as though the Prince wasn't all that caring towards him, despite Jonghyun's explanations.

The Prince's personality change was hard to explain and even harder to accept. Minhyun had to readjust his personality and smile and even his signature head tilt angle to fit the Crown Prince's image better. He was sure that this personality of his made the Prince incapable of feeling anything towards Jonghyun after the event. As though he completely cut off his heart and put it in a box just to keep himself from feeling. That speculation, however, along with the speculation of the Prince not caring for Jonghyun anymore was thrown out of the window as he comes across a project of the Prince's that he's been working to bring up to make into law. Now that the actual Prince is gone, it's up to him to push through with it. He didn't know if he could be successful in his attempt, but he tried his best and he kept at it for more than two months.

\--

Every time he brings up the new law of his he gets into a heated argument with two or more officials. It's never decreased nor increased and it feels as though he's getting nowhere. That is, until his sister pulls him along and shoves him in an empty room and thinks he's going to get killed and it'd be the end of it. He was ready to beg for his life until he was shushed by his sister (he was in a shock when he found out his sister in this world was Jinah, it felt weird having a sunbae be an actual relative) and was told to sit down.

"Minhyun-ah," she starts, sighing as she takes a seat in front of him. "Really, why are you so hellbent on passing this law?"

"Because not only do I love a man, as I've stated, but I also think anyone in this family should be eligible to take the crown so long as they're ready and willing."

"We know you love him, but you have to know your place, Minhyun. Are you really willing to risk--" "Yes," he cuts her off, brows furrowing as he leans back in his seat, huffing as he crosses his arms to seem intimidating (he's not and it won't work,  _especially_ not on Jinah). "Noona, he means the world to me. You know this. Why are  _you_ so hellbent on not passing this? This doesn't only help me, you know."

A sigh escapes her lips, shaking her head. "I want this to pass," she tells him, reaching forward to pat his knee. "I'm on your side. Just....." she trails off, taking a deep breath before continuing. "I just wanted to know if  _you_ really wanted this. You're risking your entire title, here. All for one person. And I wanted to know if you knew that and if you're okay with it and if it's that important to you and well, apparently it is."

He beams out the brightest smile he's given to any living thing besides Jonghyun the entire three months he's been in this world at her, relief plastered on his features as he gets up and hugs her. "Thank you, noona. You're the best, in whatever universe you're in."

Jinah gives him a confused look as they break it off, the other shrugging it off and moving to hug her again, tighter this time.

\--

It takes him two weeks before he's able to bring up the topic again, being met with groans as soon as he mentions it. His father speaks up, the King clearing his throat to garner everyone's attention. "Prince," he says, addressing him not as a son but as a member of the court. "Why are you so adamant in passing this law?"

"Because I am in love and I, as the next in line, believe that there need to be changes in the current system."

"Son," the King says, much to the shock of the entire room and Minhyun especially. "I know you're in love, but you have to remember who you are first. You can learn to love someone else, you just--"

"But I don't  _want_ to," he cuts him off, sending another wave of shock to the room. This has probably the most father-son happening in the palace since he's been there, and probably since Crown Prince Minhyun has come into existence. "I should be able to be in my position while simultaneously being in love with the person I want to be in love with. Don't force me to love someone else. Don't even try."

"But then why should we be the ones to cater to you and your love? Changing the system because you've fallen in love with a  _man_? Preposterous." A court official bites back, huffing as he crosses his arms.

"It's not just about me being in love with a man. The fact that you've been dwelling on solely that shows how closed minded you are." The entire room is filled with tense air, the King visibly in shock from having been retorted by his son. It's never happened before, and it should never have had. His fists clench as he addresses him again, brows furrowed.

"Fine. Skip that, then," the King starts, sending the third wave of shock that meeting. "What else would this law do besides allow you to marry whomever you want?"

A small smirk makes its way to his features before he gets out his 8-point presentation, finally being able to present it giving him so much joy. He's fairly certain his sister talked to the King before the meeting, seeing her enter his room an hour before. Thank goodness she was on his side, thank goodness she had her in the first place.

He's  _skipping_ while looking for Jonghyun after the meeting, finally spotting him with the palace guard version of Seongwoo admiring flowers in the garden. He all but jumps him as he runs to him and engulfs him in a hug, a smile as bright as the sun on his face. "I have the best news ever!!"

\--

They're sitting and having tea in the small gazebo in the garden as he explains what just happened in the court room, explaining the drafted law that just passed the first stage. The next meeting would be the following week and he told Jonghyun how busy he was going to get and how nervous he is and how excited he is that this was finally happening after so much hard work--not just his, but the actual Crown Prince's. Jonghyun is in tears by the end of the story, smiling all the while as he looks at him.

"You didn't have to do this, you know," he tells him, wiping away the tears with a handkerchief guard-Seongwoo brought over (why was he even there? Spying on them? He still wasn't sure what guard-Seongwoo's actual duties were, but his stomach did churn whenever he saw them together). "Minhyun," he starts, taking a deep breath before continuing, "he scrapped that project months ago."

His eyes widen at the revelation, sputtering nonsense before he finally gets his tongue working again. He thought the entire project had been a secret, a surprise for Jonghyun. The file at the very bottom of his to-do list, sealed in an envel-- _oh_. "Why....why would he...." he trails off, brows furrowed. It didn't make sense, did Minhyun really not care for the boy anymore? Enough to scrap the law he drafted up for him?

"I told him to." Jonghyun explains, shaking his head. "I found out about it when he was still working on the second draft to present to the ministers. I told him to stop, told him I wasn't worth all the trouble and that whatever happens, as promised, I'll still be beside him anyway. It was an unnecessary law is what I told him."

"But Jonghyun-ah......"

"I know. I should've thanked him, should've been so happy he even went through such lengths for me, even after everything that's happened. That argument happened a few days before you arrived, actually. Odd, isn't it? Even though I told him I'd stay by his side, I only made doing so much worse for the both of us."

Minhyun shook his head, reaching to hold the other's hands. "He wanted to do it. For you, for your relationship. And well, now that I've gotten it half-passed, I'm pushing for it no matter what you say. So that he returns to good news," Minhyun nods, his thumb making circles on the back of Jonghyun's hands, the latter nodding as he willed the tears to stop.

"Thank you. For being here, for doing this, for--"

"You're welcome. For everything."

\--

It's December and nearing Christmas. The bill's been passed and he's wrapped the signed and certified copy as a gift for the Prince Minhyun once he returns as a gift. He doesn't know when he'll be back and when they'll switch places again so he doesn't mark it. Just puts his name and a small 'U O Me' note on his desk. 

Minhyun wants nothing more than to be beside  _his_ Jonghyun again, his nights ending late and his sleep being even later. He's been thinking about him more the colder it gets, been thinking about what to do when he gets back (there are no  _ifs;_ Jonghyun deserves his own Minhyun back, too) and been thinking about what to say when he sees him again. It's to these thoughts that he falls asleep again, the last thing he sees being Jonghyun shifting by his side, a small hum escaping his lips as he closes his eyes, muttering a small prayer for everything to fall into place before sleep washes over him.

The next thing he wakes up to was a loud crash followed by a falsetto scream, a groan escaping his lips as he moves to get up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello i wrote this through my tears. still affected by what's happened but also i wanted to do something else to get my mind off of things. it still feels odd that i'm able to do so many things despite everything but i know he wouldn't want me moping about. he did say in his last post, "i pray you don't get hurt". i am, but i have to get through this.
> 
> to everyone that's going through the same, no matter what's going on in any context, we're all here for you. thank you for existing.
> 
> i've created a [cc](https://curiouscat.me/vvalpurgisnacht) if anyone's interested. for any clarifications or prompts or suggestions or comments, whatever, really!
> 
> again, thank you for all the love and support your kudos/comments give and thank you for existing. love you all! we can all get through this! you've all done well and will continue to do so, i believe in y'all.


	7. so easy to love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was hella rushed cause i didn't know where my laptop charger was (is) and i was at 28% when i started writing so heads up: I'm Sorry

December was jammed pack with events and promotions, their schedule back to back; this left the entirety of Wanna One no time for themselves this holiday season. The only time they did, however, get to spend the holidays with people besides their staff and each other was when NU'EST (W) called for a Christmas party for all of the 101 trainees and everyone obliged (primarily because it was Jonghyun that sent the message and everyone listens to him  _most of the time_ ). It was there that everyone found out how Minhyun was like drunk, and why he refused to drink. It was there that everyone found out that they should, indeed, listen to Jonghyun  _all_ the damn time. 

\--

It was well past midnight and the underaged kids were in another room asleep while the older batch had continued to sing and dance in another. They asked PLEDIS if they could have the basement training rooms for a night and two days and, seeing as it's the season of giving, they were allowed to provided that they clean up afterwards. The older set of trainees were half-dancing-and-singing and half-sharing-their-demons as the night deepens, a majority of them inebriated. Some had gone off to vomit and rest while others huddled in one side of the room to let the demons in them out.

Jonghyun, having planned the entire thing (prompted by Minki, of course) had to supervise and check on everyone. It wasn't until the singing and dancing had died down and the group huddled in the corner had huddled into a small nest of spooning sleepers that he finally had the chance to sit down and have a drink. It wasn't until someone had sat beside him that he came out of this trance like state of tiredness; he thought everyone had either gone to sleep or was at least pretending to be. 

"Rough night?" The disembodied voice asked, making Jonghyun look up to see Minhyun, the boy taking up the space beside him. The Prince was able to hold his liquor far better than his Minhyun, however their habits stayed the same. Minhyun had chased the other trainees around with hugs and kisses, sang everyone to oblivion, and managed to best most of them in a game of strip poker. By the end of the night the group playing against Minhyun had nothing but blankets covering their junks, leaving them in tears. 

"You should tell that to Jaehwan. You not only ripped the mic away from him every time he attempted to sing, but also made sure he lost every single game of poker. Poor boy," Jonghyun sighs, though a small laugh was added as he took a shot of soju.

"It isn't  _my_ fault he sucked at poker and definitely not  _my_ fault all the songs he chose were songs I liked," he muses, humming as he nudged the other. "Or rather,  _you_ like."

"God, you've already switched places but you still manage to make me hate all of the songs I like."

"It's called serenading your loved one! You truly have no heart. I want my Jonghyun back." The Prince huffs, taking the shot Jonghyun was about to down.

"And yours liked your serenades?"

"No," he sighs, shaking his head. "He constantly told me to shut up cause he just wanted to sleep."

"We're the same then!"

A wave of silence passed the both of them as their small bout of laughter following Jonghyun's comment died down, the two drinking in silence before Jonghyun took Minhyun's shot for himself, telling him he shouldn't drink any more than he already did. "You're gonna regret that in the morning. Don't you have more schedules, still?"

The boy replied with a sigh and a shake of his head, moving to re-position Jonghyun to his liking before lying down on his lap. "I miss him."

"I miss him too."

The two of them swallowed whatever confessions they had for the night, admitting to themselves that they've made mistakes in whatever relationship they've been trying to build in the silence that enveloped them. The past few months the two of them had exchanged confession after confession about how their roundabout way of showing affection had become detrimental to whatever bond they tried to build. Minhyun with his personality change after the event--he told Jonghyun of what had happened after a tiresome night out with the members, telling him that it's been a while since he's genuinely enjoyed himself and the company of others. Jonghyun with the wall he'd built after he was assigned the position of a leader, and the bricks he'd set up to make said wall taller just as they entered the show.

It was to protect himself and his members, he told him, but as the two of them talked he  _knew_. The wall he built was to protect himself from breaking down the image of what a leader should be. He built it to protect his members from seeing him weak and afraid of the future. He built it to solidify his role, even if that meant he needed to distance himself from the people he cherished the most.

It's been a rough couple of years, their relationships having more downs than ups. Present-time Minhyun and Jonghyun in the training room filled with all the new relationships the two of them had built and all the memories shared felt their heart grow as they finally acknowledged how it takes two to build a relationship and their actions, despite their futile efforts into excusing them, had fallen short.

The last thing Jonghyun remembers before he knocks out after finishing two bottles by himself was Minhyun muttering the words ' _I'm sorry, love',_ thinking to himself that the two of them need to learn how to apologise more--and this time, apologise for the right things, too.

\--

He woke up to Minhyun spooning him, having to wriggle his way out of the clutches of the taller boy (something he was far too used to) as he started cleaning up. Some of the boys were awake, most of them having to go home immediately after they said goodbye to Jonghyun. Most of the Wanna One members had continued to sleep, the only other members awake being Guanlin, Seongwoo, and surprisingly, Jaehwan. The latter had woken up cause Guanlin mistakenly stepped on him as he got up, the younger boy apologising while simultaneously on the floor in tears from laughing. It wasn't until Sewoon had gotten up and pointed out that Jaehwan still has nothing on his person that he let out a shrill scream that had most probably woken everyone up as he moved to dive into the sheets, taking Sewoon down with him.

"Ya, what's with all the noise?" Minhyun grumbled, patting down the area beside him, looking for Jonghyun who was nowhere to be found. He wouldn't be as surprised as he was if it was only that, but he also realised that he was on the floor and as his eyes got used to the lights in the room, he realised he was in a familiar area surrounded by familiar (though far more in number than he thought) faces.

"Did we wake the Prince up?" Guanlin hums, moving to help Jonghyun with the clean-up. Seongwoo does the same, though begrudgingly. It wasn't until Jonghyun had threatened him did he properly start moving his hands, a small pout plastered on his face as he coddles up to Jonghyun, whining all the while.

"Yes? What are you people doing? Where am I?"

"Did you forget, Hyun-ah?" Jonghyun starts, looking at him with furrowed brows. "Crown Prince has turned into a K-pop idol. Now hurry up and help us clean."

His eyes widen in surprise as he jumps up and all but shoves Seongwoo out of the way to hug Jonghyun, squeezing him. "Jju-ya," he mutters, burying his face in the crook of Jonghyun's neck. It was Jonghyun's turn to widen his eyes in shock, dropping the trash bag he was holding to shove him away. He's never told the Crown Prince about that little nickname of his, primarily because no one really calls him that and he thought it was made by accident (it was). "You?"

"Me!!" Minhyun shouts, far too loudly as multiple bodies around them shift. Minhyun immediately reaches out to pull Jonghyun closer once more, adrenaline rushing through his veins as he realises  _he's back_. "It's me!!" He says again, but this time his hands had moved to cup Jonghyun's face, peppering it with kisses. 

"Hyung!! PG-13!!" Someone--Guanlin--shouts, letting out a small groan as he sees Seonho in the corner of his eyes getting up, shock evident on his features.

"Everyone's over 13 here, Guanlin-ah." Minhyun retorts, rolling his eyes. Jonghyun lets out a small squeak before clearing his throat and moving away from Minhyun, immediately telling everyone awake to start cleaning up, whispering an  _'I'll talk to you later_ ' to the boy before he returned to his work.

\--

After explaining to the Wanna One members that their Minhyun had returned and that the Crown Prince is gone, Minhyun was immediately swoosh-ed away by the group for more schedules. It wasn't until a week later that the two of them were able to meet privately once more, sitting in the very back of a restaurant they frequented as teenagers, telling the owner (who had become one of their closest aunt-friends) to keep things hush as she helped them keep a low profile.

"So, what happened?"

That was the only prompt Minhyun needed before he delved into an entire monologue about how he worked as a Crown Prince and how he actually enacted something into law. He told Jonghyun of all the stories the other Jonghyun had told him and about the palace gossip and about how he looked good in traditional clothes and the banters in the council chambers during the entire law-making process. His story took up a solid hour and a half, Jonghyun smiling and nodding along as the other talked about his experience.

He didn't really need to ask Jonghyun about how the Prince was, the members had already filled him in about how obnoxious and high maintenance he was, but he did so anyway, prompting Jonghyun to enter into a small rant session (much like how the entire Wanna One had after his return) but also telling him about how much weight was on the Prince's shoulders and how much he related to it. "Carrying the weight of so many peoples' lives...." he trails off, sighing into his soup, "it's been hard for him."

Minhyun couldn't help but relate, since he experienced it first hand. It was hard to keep things running and to make sure he made so many people happy. To live up to such an expectation was extremely stressful and he couldn't keep up most of the time. This was when he realised that they didn't even treat him as a person anymore but rather as a position, and that was when he realised that he'd been doing the same to Jonghyun--the Jonghyun that got him through every single journey to the abyss but also the same Jonghyun that prompted him to enter--a sigh escaping his own lips as he nods along.

"Hey," Jonghyun hums, breaking the silence following their simultaneous sighs, "I missed you. A lot. It's been hard, huh?"

"It has and I've missed you too," he nods, nudging Jonghyun with his feet. It wasn't long until that ended up in them playing footsie, a small smile making its way onto their features, the smile staying there throughout the night. 

\--

They were on their way back to the Wanna One dorm, Jonghyun telling him that it's better for them to walk so they had more time to talk, their hands shoved into their padded jacket pockets as they shivered their way down the sidewalk.

He had so much to say, but nothing's coming out. He told the Prince that he wished him good luck but really, the Prince's presence and ability to metaphorically roll the ball was something he needed at the moment. His mouth was agape and the words he wanted to say stayed in, as though there was a magical barrier in front of his mouth preventing him to speak. It wasn't until Minhyun had started talking that he was taken out of his own head, looking at the boy with furrowed brows (the frustration evident on his face).

"You know," Minhyun starts, shrugging as he spoke, "I think....I've always been in love with you."

The mouth that he had just managed to close fell agape once more as his eyes widened, stilling in his tracks. "What...."

"I don't know when I actually  _fell_ in love with you, or if I've just deluded myself into saying the love I feel is platonic in nature, but really I feel like I'm far too attached to you to just..." he trails off, lips pursed in thought. "I just don't think I can imagine my life without you. I don't know if that's still platonic or romantic or whatever but either way, I really do think I'm in love with you."

"I'm--" Jonghyun manages, still in disbelief as he looks at the boy, wide-eyed.

"You don't have to answer me or anything, we don't have to start dating, either. I just...wanted you to know, I think. 'Cause I'm afraid that maybe one day I'll push you away and I can't handle that, Jonghyun-ah. It's not in my life plan to lose you. I don't care if we stay as friends or whatever, but just know that I am so deeply in love with you and it's been years and I've finally managed to say it out l--" Minhyun gets cut off as the other's lips find his, Jonghyun's hands cupping his face and pulling them close, his eyes slowly falling to a close as they kiss. It felt so  _weird_ ; not the kiss, of course, that felt amazing. But rather, everything fell into place so quickly and so easily that all the years of continuous self-doubt and demon-fostering felt so meaningless. It wasn't that they found peace in each other, but rather the acknowledgement of how big the other person's presence is in their lives gave them the peace that they've been looking to find for themselves.

"I..." Jonghyun mutters as soon as they break apart, eyes looking down as he spoke. "I think I've always been in love with you too. I don't really get it, and maybe we could still stay friends and all--staying together forever doesn't really mean we have to be in a special relationship....but I think I'd like it if we kiss a lot and stuff...."

Minhyun smiles as he feels his heart do leaps and his stomach do flips, pulling Jonghyun in for a hug as he looks around and carries him to a small alley corner, leaning in for another kiss.

\--

Minhyun wakes up to a sleeping Jonghyun by his side, something he was aware he'd wake up to. One thing that didn't make sense, however, was the plush mattress beneath him and the comfort he felt as he pulled the sleeping boy close. He pressed a small kiss atop of the boy's forehead as he lightly shook him awake, muttering a ' _good morning_ ' as he did so.

"Good morning, Prince," Jonghyun starts, voice raspy as he manages to pry his eyes open, snuggling close before pulling away a few moments later. He moved to get up, stretching as he did so, the cracking of his joints echoing the room. "How was your sleep?"

"It was nice," Minhyun replied, still mid-sleep as his eyes fall shut. It wasn't until he fully registers everything that just happened that he jumps up and jumps Jonghyun, causing the both of them to fall over and land on the wooden flooring with a loud  _thud_.

"Jonghyun-ah," he starts, pulling the boy up (who was still groaning in pain) and pulling him in for a kiss. Jonghyun didn't quite mind, though his brows  _were_ furrowed all the while. Did his chastity rope finally snap? It wasn't until he felt tongue that he pulled away, smacking his shoulder lightly. "Minhyun-ah! I thought you didn't want to--" he was silenced with another kiss, the other's hand making its way to the back of his head, playing with the hairs near his nape as they kissed. He settles into his arms as he melts into the kiss, letting out a soft whine as the other pulled back.

"Missed me?"

"Prince!" He shouts, enveloping him in a hug as he jumps forward, causing the Prince to fall back and hit his head on the floor. It was his turn to groan in pain and Jonghyun's turn to kiss it away. 

"Oh, my Prince, I have so many things to tell you," he starts, the both of them still on the floor, arms around each other. "First, I want you to check your desk."

"Oh, do you have a gift for me?"

"Not me, but yes, it's a gift."

"Ooooh," he coos, smiling as he peppers kisses on Jonghyun's face. "Kinky."

He gave him a light smack on the shoulder (again) before he moved to get off of the Prince, ushering him to his desk where the gift and 'U O Me' note lay. His eyes widen and his face contorts into so many different features and emotions that his facial features couldn't catch up to the surge of emotions that his face cramps while gesturing wildly with the set of papers in hand. He didn't waste any time soon after he finally catches his breath (he didn't know he stopped breathing for a moment), falling down on one knee as he looks up, taking Jonghyun's hand in his. "Marry me? Please?"

"Well, I do have to make do on that promise we made," Jonghyun replies, a smile plastering itself to his features as Minhyun gets up to kiss him, muttering yes-es in between their kisses as they make their way back to bed, the room filling itself with laughter, for the first time in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title is from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xeUx0AN2kCA) as y'all may have guessed. binged watched so many astro things it got stuck in my head :' ) next pairing i'll write about might possibly be binu just cause of this damn binge. but also!! remind me to never write anything that is over 3 chapters i'm so over this.
> 
> anyway i hope you guys liked it!! super thankful for all the love and support this got :) if you guys need me, feel free to drop by my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/vvalpurgisnacht)!! i love y'alls and happy holidays!! thank you for all the messages/comments you've sent the previous chapter, it was such a mood lifter and i hope y'all are feeling better, too.
> 
> love you all!


	8. find home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short epilogue of sorts!
> 
> title taken from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wrGdAaVBx14)!

It was the new year and Minhyun was still overjoyed at the fact that he can now unabashedly wake up next to Jonghyun, his mornings starting with a couple of minutes of just them cuddling before Jonghyun play-threatens (though the threat is admittedly very real at times) him to get up. His mood has never been better and his personality that did a complete 180 after  _the incident_ had completed its 360, the prideful, strong, happy, and kind prince garnering everyone's love and affection. The media had been harsh upon the announcement of the law and their Prince's orientation and choice of partner, however the people had slowly come to accept it after they saw how happy he was, and how kind he's gotten, and how wonderful Jonghyun is; everyone falls in love with him, it's almost a rule of thumb now.

Their new years greetings went:

"Happy New Year, love. Do you know what I wished for?" Minhyun hummed, nuzzling close.

"Happy New Year. What did you wish for?"

"For you to fall in love with me even more this year."

"Too bad," Jonghyun chuckles, nose scrunching. "They say if you say your wishes out loud, it won't come true."

"Then why'd you ask!"

"You answered!"

The entire palace populace, being witnesses to their banter, chuckled in the background. No one could argue that Jonghyun was good for Minhyun, and vice versa. They were able to support each other, support the growth each one experiences, make each other happy and allow each other to be content with who they are as a person.

"Happy New Year, everyone," Jonghyun greets, smiling as he slipped away from a whiny Minhyun. "Please take care of us this year, too."

\--

They went out for a date for once, to a nearby cafe where their guards could also enjoy some downtime as the two talked about their wedding preparations. They didn't want anything big, Jonghyun adamant in not wanting to spend for one evening of festivities. They were simply swearing their life and love to one another till the end of time, what's the big deal, right?

A young waiter had served their coffee, his smile earning Jonghyun's attention as his eyes were trained on him even as the waiter walked back to his station behind the counter. "Maybe we shouldn't get married yet..." he trails off, eyes still glued to the waiter who was now in the middle of taking another group's order. "I don't think I've lived my life enough."

"Ya, Kim Jonghyun!" Minhyun protests, huffing as his eyes dart towards the waiter-- _Youngmin_ , the name tag supplies--glaring towards his direction before directing his glare towards his fiancé. "Please don't," he says, pitch higher as he whines. "I'm better looking, anyway."

"I've seen enough of your face."

"Kim Jonghyun!!" He whines louder, earning him a glare from Jonghyun, a small ' _sorry_ ' escaping his lips as he leant back. "But anyway, so the plans," he restarts their previous topic of discussion. Jonghyun took note of how he sulked, shoulders hunched as he leant forward to discuss their wedding. It was adorable, he mused, leaning over to press a kiss to his fiancé's forehead. "So are we going with the lily of the valley?"

" _Yes_ ," Minhyun hums, a smile making its way back to his features as he checks off the flower section of his planner.

\--

The wedding finished without a hitch, the royal couple renting out a small backyard venue, tents decorated in fairy lights as requested by Jinah, Jonghyun clad in a black suit while Minhyun wore white. They didn't want to go for a traditional wedding, since Jonghyun had mentioned that they're already breaking tradition by being formally wed. The ceremony was mostly for the parents, clad in their best patterned hanbok. Minhyun had sang Noel's  _The Proposal_ to Jonghyun, prompting everyone to burst out into tears. The previous consorts had come to the wedding as well, wishing them well and all the happiness in the universe. They've all moved on past the toxic decrees of their families and palace life, finding happiness in their own lives and in themselves as they moved out.

"You look beautiful," someone comments, offering her congratulations to the couple before moving to take Jonghyun's hand in hers. "Thank you," she said, tears in her eyes. "For finding happiness. For not giving up. For showing us we can all find peace."

"Thank you, Nayoung," he replies, smiling as he squeezed her hand. She had finally taken the courage to go against her parent's wishes. She went back to school and started a new life. She found numerous new friends and was able to find comfort in herself. She fas finally  _enough_ \--maybe not for her parents, but for herself. "Thank you, for being you. For finding you. For being happy."

"Congratulations, you two," a chorus yells, all the previous consorts clapping for them as Jonghyun and Nayoung found themselves in tears.

"Thank you, everyone. For everything."

\--

He could hear voices outside their room, one he immediately recognises as Minhyun's based on the pitch of the laughter, the other....Seongwu? When did the two of them get so close? His back was aching and he had hickies all over the place, the predominant places being his thighs and nipples--the latter he also deemed as a tad bit swollen. At least he was clean, he mused, moving to put on one of Minhyun's larger sweaters.

"Do you two need snacks?" Jonghyun hums, stepping outside of their room into the living area. The newly wed couple now lived in a separate cottage-house in the palace grounds. Having their own space meant everything to Minhyun, the boy being ecstatic as he cleaned the place up and tidied everything after they moved (though really they were still  _in_ the palace anyway, there wasn't much to move).

"Oh, hey Jonghyun," Seongwu greets, smiling before he gets his face smacked by Minhyun, the Prince telling him to leave quickly.

Minhyun ushers Seongwu out the door before turning to his husband, sighing as he shook his head. "Jonghyun-ah, in front of me is fine, but don't go around just in your underwear and a shirt when we have visitors."

"Oh," Jonghyun hums, pulling up Minhyun's sweater. "I'm not wearing underwear."

"Jonghyun-ah!!"

\--

"I wonder how it went for them over there," Jonghyun hums, nuzzling beside Minhyun as he's pulled closer, the blanket they shared draped over their shoulders as they stared the abyss down.

"I wonder if they've confessed to each other already, even," Minhyun adds, chuckling softly against Jonghyun's temple, his fingers absentmindedly drumming notes on Jonghyun's thigh as his other hand ruffled his boyfriend's hair, playing with it as they cuddled close.

"Knowing that Prince, he probably went straight for a proposal."

"That'd be nice," he chuckled, finding it a tad bit exaggerated but at the same time having no trouble imagining it happening.

"We're gonna get busy again soon."

"Not gonna have time for each other again."

"Take care of yourself?" Jonghyun hums, looking up at him and leaning in to press a kiss to the other's cheek.

"I should be saying that to you," Minhyun retorts, pressing a kiss to the other's temple as he continued to play with his hair.

"Good night, Hyun-ah. I love you."

"Good night, Jju-ya. I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i realised i didn't really elaborate on the crown prince when this ended so i've been meaning to add an extra chapter since forever but anyway i hope y'all like it?
> 
> also i liked the difference in their dynamics haha i'm sorry if everything seems rushed ;u ;
> 
> hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/softhyunss) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/vvalpurgisnacht)!!!


End file.
